


Song From a Bathroom Stall

by garbage man pj (garbagemen)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagemen/pseuds/garbage%20man%20pj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrtle died suddenly, a long time ago. Her only friend is dying now, albeit much more slowly. (very short poem)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song From a Bathroom Stall

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago, decided to clean it up and post it. enjoy!

I know it’s odd that someone so coldhearted could feel love

or fear, or stress, or anxiousness

or all of the above

he says I couldn’t understand

the tears run down his face

he says he’ll achieve glory

or be forced into disgrace

I’d like to help his case somehow

but still I’m just a ghost

what can I do? stay by his side

and cry with him, at most.

 

there’s a murder in the bathroom

there is screaming in the halls

there is murder in our future

and it’s written on the walls

scarlet blood is in the water

while a boy I used to love

kneels over your shaking body

as I watch it from above


End file.
